Forbidden
by Sunshineonwhitehill
Summary: Little event that take everywhere between the D. brothers. aceXluffy, luffyXace. shonenai. boy love. incest. dont like, dont read. flame all you want.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own anything. maybe the shorts luffys wearing. but not really.

(luffys pov)

I held his hand.  
slightly bigger than mine, and scorching hot.  
he seems surreal.  
after our encounter in alabasta, my brother visited me every once in awhile.  
like a ghost, he always knew where i was.  
and as the visits gets more frequent he seemd more surreal than he was before.  
as the visits became more frequent, he began to settle a permanant home in my head.  
he soon appeared in my head full time, anytime any where.  
naturally i couldn't wait till he dropped on by and i beagan to almost always search for a rediculos orange hat in the horizon along the ocean.  
when i held his hand, i felt his fire blaze another fire in methat reflected in his eyes.  
i stopped tip toeing into my crew mates room in the night. instead i slept around the deck in clear nights and waited for my brother.  
he didnt give me any promises. his visits were sponteneous and so expected.  
so i was ready when he step onto my deck.  
in the middle of the night, in this vast ocean, when only light is the moon that dissapears behind the massive clouds so often, all my crew mates were asleep.  
i stood in the deck in a light shirt and pair of swim shorts. Ace sat on the edges of my little ship for little while, looking at me.  
his expression was unreadable, for he had his back to the light.  
"Luffy." he started. i tensed up.  
i lived with him. he is my brother. my flesh and blood. this is so utterly wrong.  
"why aren't you sleeping? a good captain should get his sleep, ne?" he was smiling, i could hear it in his voice. "i..waited for you. i had a feeling that you'd come tonight"  
he laughed softly. "this isn't even my ship luffy. i'm not even your crew member." i brieftly saw him throw his ciagrette over to the ocean.  
i watched smoke escape his mouth.  
"i know. i dont care. you are my brother"  
he snickerd.  
"i'm not going to stay for too long, i cant. i just passed by to see your face"  
my heart began to thump noisily.  
"smoking is bad for you luffy." he added.  
"i dont smoke. you do." i mumbled.  
i suddenly didnt want him to go. i wanted him to stay with me and sleep with me.  
"Ace. can you stay?" i asked him rather desprately. his eyes opend up wider.  
"lil'bro, are you having some hard times? are you alright"  
"Ace, I"  
"Having hard time with your navigator, eh?" he smiled brightly as he cut me off.  
i looked at the new amusement in his eyes and swallowed hard.  
"Ace, That's not the"  
"Luffy, i'm not the one you should seek for advises on girls. you know i dont favor them"  
yes, yes i know. bastard. i know so fucking well. you ass. you faggot. you homo.  
you gay retard.  
I looked at my bare foot and bended my toes untill they cracked.  
"I know." "Luffy, what is wrong?" I heard him step closer to me. no dont you dare.  
you are dirty as it is.  
i am dirtier.  
i didnt say anything. i couldn't. i dont want to. "luffy..?" he was inches away from me.  
i looked up at him and smiled. "just abit tired." he muzzeld my hair.  
"go inside luffy." my brother told me and the moon decided to show each other our faces.  
the sudden yet soft light hit our faces directly and we both smiled.  
"goodbye for now. my little luffy." He said and bent his face over mine.  
slowly. so painfully slowly.  
and we kissed. so deliciously slowly and carefully.  
careful not to make anysounds.  
his mouth was on fire that set mine on fire also.  
his tougne crept into my mouth and i greeted him with mine.  
i gripped on his arm and his wrapped himself around me.  
his naked chest was smooth underneath my fingertips.  
let this be forever, i wished.  
my wishes are nothing.  
his mouth left mine and i found myself welling with pain that i was alien to.  
i watched him jump over the ledge and onto his tiny boat floating dangerously next to my ship.  
i heard his boat barrroooming across the empty ocean.  
i saw the moonlight dimming and onceagain hiding behind the thick clouds.  
i felt the ship shake slightly with the ocean.  
i even was aware of how cold the atmosphear felt suddenly.  
but what i didn't realizes was the tears steaming down my face mingling with his.  
when the moon shoned over us, i saw him crying silently, just as i was.  
what i did know, was that this was so wrong in everysense, that it..just might be right.  
it just..might be.


	2. He was my first kiss

Shonen ai. incest. boy love. dont like, dont read.

* * *

He was my first kiss.

when i was in junior high, all the kids in my grade had theirs.  
and they flaunted it like it was a battle scar of somesort.  
kaoru-kun had his first kiss with nojiko-chan in class 2-10.  
shiba-kun had his with michiyo-chan of class 1-3.  
takane-kun had his with izumi-chan of class 1-5.  
they talked about it often during little breaks of the class.  
it never failed to pop out over lunch our parents packed us.  
well, in my case, my brother packed me.  
i dont remember my mother very much.  
all i know is that she had the black wavy hair of my brothers.  
and a deep black eyes she gave him and i. i remember her presense too vaguely for me to recall her face.  
i have never even seen my father.  
Ace was only thing i had.  
and it was enough. one day, when the weather was slightly warming up, and the cherry blossoms started to bud in our back yard, i asked my brother about his first kiss.  
"Ace nii-chan." "hey." he was busy fixing my bike.  
"when was your first kiss?" i tried my best not to make my self sound like an idiot.  
he slipped his hands on the chain he was fixing and cut his left thumb over a sharp edge.  
"ow!" he yelped and grabbed his thumb. his face was red.  
"Shit. luffy, go inside and get me some wet towels, please?" he asked.  
I ran as fast as my rubber body took me and retrived him the stuff.  
"thanks," he said and wiped the blood off his thumb.  
He stole a glance from me quickly.  
"Luffy, has your friends been talking to you about this again"  
I just looked at him with a shy grin.  
"Yea. they did." Ace just sighed and examined his wound.  
"Why do you care so much, luffy? things like that are not important"  
Not..important?  
"..whatever." I started off a dash into our house.  
"Luffy!" He called but I didn't answer nor poke my head out the door.  
I took a glance at the lone figure who soon got up to walk into the house.  
I sat on the stairs, waiting for him to come inside and to lecture me abit about more important things in life. he's just being stupid!  
I'm thirteen years old, having my first kiss would be more important than no stupid..well, i dont know. I just sat there, grumbling over things.  
the front door soon opend, and my brother stood there with his arms crossed.  
lecture me you bastard.  
"Luffy." he called.  
i turned my face away and crossed my arms in same fashion.  
"Luffy." he called me again.  
"Whhhat?" i dragged the Whaa and made a face.  
"Do you like any girls in your school, luffy?" He asked.  
"whha?? no!" I felt my face turn red and my stomach had a nasty turning feeling.  
"than who are you going to kiss as your first kiss? you can't just waste that special kiss just to anyone." I looked at him. I knew he was right. "Well Ace, Fuck you!! you think you know everything! you think you are always right! One day, when i Do become the king of the pirates i'm gonna prove that you are wrong about things! Yea!" I yelled and ran to the room that...i shared with him. Goddamit i dont even have my own space. i ran back out and passed him thorugh the door.  
"Luffy!" he called again. he is always calling. Why is he always calling?  
Doesn't he know how retarded it looks? a sixteen year old always taking care of his thirteen year old brother as if he is a child!! He is not My mother! When i reached the shore i felt stubborn tears coming down my face. i grimaced at them and wiped them away.  
Stupid Ace! He will never understand how i feel about this.. first kiss. school dance was going to be held in a week or two and i dont even have a girl to go with yet.  
I sat on the sand and wrote the name of the infamous pirate king.  
i thought about the prettiest girl in my grade, amane-chan.  
All the boys talked about it and so have i, but.. she wasn't pretty to me.  
Why wasn't she pretty to me? Infact, why aren't any girls pretty to me?  
What DO i find pretty?  
I erased the name of the pirate king and wrote down the things i though were pretty.  
..slab of meat, Cherry blosson buds, makino's smile, shank's scar over his eye, the sword shanks carry, Ace's hair, the bunny that comes and goes in the back yard, the sunset and rise over the ocean, this sand reminds me of ace's freckles, Ace's freckles.  
I stopped and counted the names of my brother.  
My heart skipped a bit when i realized that i had written about him far more than i had about other things.  
Come to think of it, i realized everything about him was pretty to me. He was so pretty to me. I sat there in daze and let the wind move the sands around, erasing the things i wrote.  
Foot steps were getting closer.  
Familar foot steps were getting closer.  
I turned to find Ace standing steps away from me. sweats beading around his temple.  
"Luffy! dont make me find you every single time!" His words were angry but his voice wasn't. "Ace. I figured out something real important today..." "Well I did too! your report card came! You and i are having a LONG talk today!" I stared at his face glowing orange from the sunset.  
"Ace." "What"  
"I think orange looks very nice on you." I smiled at him.  
He looked abit startled. and Confused.  
"I made up my mind, Ace. You were right. I dont wanna waste my first kiss on anyone thats not special to me"  
"Well. luffy. Im glad you took my advise. lets go home now." He came closer and pat my head.  
I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him to a chaste kiss.  
I couldn't see what his face looked like at that moment but i imagine it to be quite funny.  
"I think you are the prettiest thing i have seen in my life." I mumbled and fumbled but i knew he heard me.  
I peekd at him standing dumbfounded and stiff.  
he held one hand to his lips and covering the lower half of his face with it.  
his neck was pretty red so i guess his face was red too. I smiled and took his hand. "Um..luffy. you...just took my first kiss." I turned around.  
"What"  
"You just Took my first kiss." He repeated.  
"Dont worry ni-chan. i'll love you till the end! and i take back what i said about me being mean to you after becoming the pirate king. Im gonna let you wear my crown once in awhile!" I was not entirely sure if he was happy or not.  
But he held my hand and walked back home with me.  
And he was smiling with me. So i guess he was.

"Hey, Ace"  
"Yes, luffy." He was making dinner and i was pretending to do my homework.  
"Will you go to my dance with me?" A crash was heard and i found A very upset and amused looking Ace.  
"No." He said.  
"Aww. c'mon." "I said, No." "Please"  
"No, Luffy"  
"I'll be nice"  
"Luffy"  
"Acceeee!!! I Wanna take the girl who is the most special to meee!" I whined.  
"Luffy." "Hmm"  
"I'm not a girl. infact, i'm your brother." "Ohhh yea. ok than." i went back to my homework.  
I heard him chuckling in the kitchen.  
It was nicest sound to be distracted to.


	3. Late night stories

shonen-ai, yaoi, boy-love,incest, dont like, dont read.  
I do not own any characters, or surroundings here. they all belong to mr. Oda. 

late night stories

I waited in the kitchen for a while now.The small clock around the door way told that it is fairly late, and that Monkey.D.Luffy was about to be punished as soon as he sets his rubber body inside this house.the coffee has been long cooled, and his dinner set in the fridge, uneaten and also cold.  
I sipped at the cold coffee, and made a face at its revolting taste, but continued anyway.  
Luffy just turned fourteen.  
He just got his first girlfriend.  
He also moved a grade up, and time changed him into something diffrent than the rubber boy pirate wannabe.  
He Suddenly got taller, and his limbs grew with the change.  
His face began to lose that "half-baked" features of pre teens and he suddenly became this testostrone fueled person.  
He began to talk back to me, and even became a bit rebellious.  
The most unbearable thing he began was the fact that he stopped thinking of me as his parent. I sighed a loud sigh as the grandfather clock upstairs ranged two in the morning.  
Everything changed too fast. I never said i'll say this,but being a parent was just too hard for me.  
God knows i'll never have kids of my own.  
Febuary wind rattles the windows and i blankly stare at the door.  
I have been sitting here for about four hours.  
I have work tomorrow but that doesnt stop me from sitting up at this hour. NOt so long after I hear giggling girl and laughing sound of my brother.  
I hear them mumble about something. The foot steps move away, towards the back of the house.  
I got up with chair banging down on the floor, and walk towards the back door.  
There i met up with my brother and his girlfriend.  
"Good evening. Or should I say, Good morning?" Luffy just frowned at me. The girl was clutched to his chest, and she clearly wasnt sober.  
Distinctive smell of alcohol filled the space between him and I.  
"Hello, Amane-chan. You need to go home. its abit late in hour, dont you think?" I said, and she smiled stupidly at me. "Oh, i didnt know you were going to be up this late.. luffy said you'd be asleep..or something"  
She began to mumble and there was no end to it.  
"Luffy. Take her home. Now."  
"And why should I listen to you?" I felt a rush of blood at my face.  
I crossed my arms and repeated.  
"Take her home. NOW"  
"No." In times like this, Portgas.D.Ace can lose his patients just a bit.  
As soon as i made up my mind to use force, the girl at his chest passed out on the floor.  
"Amane-chan!" I yelled out as i rushed to her side.  
She fell head first, but she was okay. Just passed out.  
I lifted her up and laid her down on the sofa. She smelled like a drunken pirate.  
I knoticed the red marks of teenage biting and sucking down her neck, and into her lowcut shirt, but i didnt say nothing.  
I felt an odd pang of jealousy, but i shut my mouth about it.  
Than i realized Luffy hasnt followed me at all.  
...Was he still standing by the back door?  
I left the living room and to the back door.  
He was standing there.  
His head hung down.  
His shoulder, shaking.  
His nose, sniffling.  
His hand flew and wiped furiously at his eyes.  
Another sniffle, to make it worse.  
"Luffy. Why are you crying?" His face was red, and i have to say, i havent seen him cry for a long time now.  
It awoke my brotherly instinct, and i walk towards him with my arms raised in welcome.  
He smacked them away with force.  
"LUFFY!" I screamed.  
And with force i did not meant, i smacked him across his face.  
My little brother stepped couple of dizzy steps back, and leand against the door.  
"What is your problem? What the hell is wrong with you? Where is all the respect for the one who takes care of you??"  
What am I doing.  
"Who do you think you are? Who the fuck do you think you are to be talking back to me? Do you think you could've lived to be who you are now with out me?!"  
Stop. You dont know what you are saying.  
"Do you Seriously think I need to live like this if I didnt need to take care of your little Ass?"  
Portgas.D.Ace, You just lost it.  
Than, suddenly, He began to speak.  
"...you dont know..how I feel...You dont know anything..Nothing..."  
"What the fuck are you talki.."  
"LISTEN! You have NO fucking idea HOW much SHIT im in-OKAY?!"  
I stared at his face.  
Tear smudged, red, and swelling cheeked- face.  
"Do you know...how it feels...to be someone... like I am?"  
His voice quivered and tears kept on falling out of his eyes.  
"...to be diffrent...to Have no real parents...to be..heh, made out of rubber..and..And..."  
He broke into a sob.  
I didnt dare to touch him.  
"...And,,,to be in,,,,in love with,,,,your own..flesh and blood...to be..in love...with my own... perfect...Ni-chan.."  
Luffy than broke into fits of sobs, eventually kneeling on the floor, his whole body shaking.  
"I...Feel,,,,,so,,,wrong..it feels...so,,,dirty...but...But...I..cant...help it..."  
My heart sanked to the bottom of the floor.  
Then it was up in my throat.  
I slowly snapped out of my shock and began to think logical thoughts.  
I moved closer to him, and i wrapped my arms around his form.  
Though grown bigger, he still was small to me.  
Always my little brother.  
"...What ever you feel, What ever you think of yourself, How ever many times you go against my words...I'm not gonna leave you alone.."  
He burrowed into my chest.  
His hands clutched at my shoulders and he cried.  
My heart rate began to rise.  
I closed my eyes to remember what he had said before.  
He told me he liked me in a childish manner, so i have except.  
He has kissed my lips in a childish manner, that i have also except.  
But this...I will except.  
"You are not the only dirty one here.."

He cried untill he fell asleep.  
I sighed and i carried him off to our room.  
He clutched onto me for dear life, so i had a hard time prying him off me.  
As He slept, i brushed stray hair out of his face.  
His usually large eyes were kept away with eyelid, and his rather long but sparse lashes sometime quived on their own accord.  
His nose made a little turn upward at the end, and underneath, his pinkish lips.  
That made marks on his little girlfriend.  
I wonder, has he made those marks thinking of...me?  
In a sudden raging jealousy fit, i coverd his lips with mine.  
He didnt resist.  
He raised one hand to my shoulder and kissed back.  
How wrong can this be?  
We parted soon.  
And i left the room to take his girlfriend home.  
The rest of the night was shorter than the time i waited, but it felt longer than before.  
I could not sleep.

The morning came finally, and luffy walked down stairs yawning.  
He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.  
"Good morning, Ace." Stupid. Acting like nothing happend last night.  
"Good morning, Luffy." But i played along.  
And I didnt stop him when he came close to kiss me.  
"eeck." Luffy said shortly after.  
"What?" I said, with fake annoyance in my voice.  
"You taste like thousand cups of coffee."  
"Heh. dont like, dont kiss."  
"Neeeyya." He stuck his tounge out at me.  
My little brother.. My little Luffy.. hmm.  
Maybe I did wanted this.


	4. Bad habits

Shonen-ai. Boy love. Incest. Yaoi. Dont like, dont read.  
I do not own anything. Everything is owned by Mr.Oda.  
Thank you for all the reviews! 3

This chapter is short!

* * *

Bad Habits

He has been so busy hiding it from me, but i think other wise.  
He takes shower as soon as he returns from work, scrubbing it off from head to toe.  
He thinks i dont know about it, but i do.  
I mean, I know everything about him.  
I can memorize him from his perfect face to bottom of his feet.  
My older brother, just became a nicotine face.  
"Do you know what tar is, Ni-chan?" I asked him one night while munching on dinner.  
He munched back silence.  
"I heard it look like bottom a melted sandal. You know, like Aspalt."  
He began to stab at his meat with chopstick rather violently.  
"Luffy, eating with out you telling me things like that are appreciated."  
"alright, alright." I stared at him with one eye before going back to my dinner.  
After the Dishes have been done, i wiped my hands on the clothe hanging in the kitchen.  
I turned to find Ace staring blankly out the window in our living room... chewing at a pencil like a madman.  
His face was so serious compare to what he was doing.  
This was becoming ridiculous.  
"Ace."  
I called out to him and he turned to me.  
His attention was only half hearted so i swung my shirt over my head.  
His eyes became wide for a split second but it soon went back to its normal size.  
So i kicked my pants off. My brother stared with slight amusement.  
"strip show, Luffy?" Pencil contiuned to dangle around his mouth.  
My boxer soon dropped to my feet. So did the pencil.  
"..Whhhaat are you doing..?" Oh look at that. "Just taking your mind off things.. you know." Its just so fun to see your perfect sibling turning that shade of red.  
So fucking pleasant.  
"I understand that you have picked up a bad habit, Ni-chan."  
"...I don't know what you are talking about." Denial, Denial. I inched toward him.  
"Why are you turning so red? Its not like you havent seen me naked before."  
Oh look at that sweat breaking at sides of his perfect face. Priceless.  
"..ubb...ub...coughLuffy! you have school tomorrow."  
"No excuses, Ace. Be a man about it." I settle myself on to his lap and he looked panic stricken-but...excited?  
I sled my hands underneath his shirt.  
The smell of Soap he used sprang up into life, and it was surprisingly attractive.  
Isnt it strange? How a cheap smell could turn into something totally...delicious. On him of course.  
My hand sled the shirt over his head and exposed a nicely tone body that my brother kept hidden underneath his shirts.  
If we had a real parents that took care of us, it is possible that he could be those kids with stupid fan girls in school.  
If he still went to school...instead of choosing work over it. I look at his face and he had this..awfully seductive tint to his cheeks.  
I letched my self onto him and grabbed him for a messy kiss.  
If i remember correctly almost every kiss we had were amazing. This one topped everyother ones.  
His hand on back of my head forced this heaven to continue.  
He began to buck his hips against me.  
His other hand pulled my hips down to grind onto me.  
Unbelievably intoxicating, his ways.  
Next thing i knew i was under, and he had his control over me.  
His pants were off. i saw his orange checkered boxers beaten up about few yards away from us.  
And a protection rubber dangling on his mouth, unopend.  
A pack of lube laid abandoned on the floor after being used up. Um... yea.  
"Ace..Can you stop for a minute...?" I asked him, but alas, my protest(well not really) in vain, i was in for some serious...stuff.  
Since the Very first time we ever had...an intercourse...i must admit, its surprising to find my back still intact to my..lower half.  
First time was hell, But as it happend more and more often, i began to feind for it.  
Today was not an exception.  
I totally forgot all of my plans on "talking" to him about his new habit of sucking on tar stick.  
All i remember was...I was kinda of angry at myself for not being able to orgasim more than four times.  
When i finally snapped out of it, i was lying on top of his sweat drenched body.  
I was so exhausted.  
Than i heard a sound of match match striking...and..Tar stick hanging lose from my brother's mouth.  
I opend my mouth to say something, but i couldn't.  
As much as i hated to admit it, there was just something so sexy about the way it dangled around his mouth.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I like it." I said.  
"well, I dont wanna see you smoking, luffy." He said, smoke escaping out of his...mouth.  
"Ace"  
"What?" "I wanna lay on top of you all night"  
He smiled. I wonder if he smiled like that to everyone else.  
"Sure. just dont complain about your back tomorrow"  
You damn well know i will. But i stayed quite.  
Sleep creeps up like the endless washes of the shore.  
And so i sleep again. Let this moment forever be remembered.  
It looks like this is going to be another habit of mine.

Lets face it... I suck at writing smut. TT


End file.
